


Super Bowl Party

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch watch the Super Bowl Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl Party

"Hey, Hutch?"

"Yeah, Starsk?"

"You wanna watch the Super Bowl?"

"Sure, let me grab some beer and snacks. I'll be right there."

Shortly, Hutch was there and sitting next to his lover on the couch. They each polished off one beer fairly quickly and made a dent in the snacks. 

As they sipped a second beer Starsky subtly put his arm around Hutch and pulled him close against his side. Hutch put his arm around Starsky and trailed his fingers through the thick, dark curls. 

On their third beer they were exchanging kisses and hugs. Hutch put his hand on Starsky's groin, enjoying the feeling of it harden and grow. 

Starsky climbed on top of Hutch, framing his face between his hands. Staring into those baby blue eyes, smiling and lowering his head to take those firm, full lips in a hard kiss. 

Hutch worked the button and zipper on Starksy;s jeans quickly, reaching his hand in to grasp Starsky's hard cock and pull it free of the briefs and jeans. As they continued to kiss Hutch set up a firm, rhythmic stroke. 

Starsky stood up and pulled Hutch up with him. He quickly divested himself of his clothing and Hutch of his, then pushed Hutch back onto the couch. 

He laid down on top of Hutch, feeling his lover's arms go around him and pull him tight to his hard chest. 

They started rocking together, their hard cocks rubbing against each other as their lips met, receded, met again and melded. Hands gripping and hips pumping. 

Mouths parted with gasps as they each got closer. 

Bodies strained against each other...freezing in the ultimate togetherness... completion...

Starsky lowered himself on top of Hutch. The sweat-slickness of their bodies almost making him slide off, but Hutch wrapped his large, muscled arms around him and anchored him in place. 

Soft, languid kisses. Murmured words of love and caring. Giving and receiving comfort and assurance that the other lived through the fire of their coupling. 

"Stay tuned. After these messages we will have the final score and recap of the super bowl."

They looked at each other.

"Who won?" Starsky asked.

Hutch started laughing and said, "We did, lover, we did."


End file.
